In the process of automatic developing color proofing film there is known the Encomatic NAPS/PAPS.RTM. Processor of Azoplate, a Division of American Hoechst Corporation, Murray Hill, New Jersey. This processor automatically develops, rinses and dries color proofing films. For processing, a sheet of color proofing film is fed into the feed rollers. A transport belt carries the film sheet through the developer section where it moves through a developer bath and then below an oscillating sponge. Developer is sprayed through the base of the oscillating sponge as it removes the non-hardened emulsion from the film. The film is then transported by rollers which squeegee off the developer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,937 describes an apparatus for processing a web, for example a photographic film, with a liquid processing solution comprising a stationary porous conduit having an inner surface and an outer surface and openings extending from the inner surface to the outer surface. Supply means direct liquid processing solution through the openings in the porous conduit. The emulsion side of the web faces the porous conduit and is supported by a liquid layer of processing solution, and processing occurs as the web is advanced over the porous conduit. The conduit is stationary and has a generally circular cross-section, but may possess any shape provided there are no sharp edges, for example such as an elliptical or convex cross-section. The conduit is stationary, but may also be rotatable about its axis in the case of a generally circular or cylindrical shape. A pressure regulator controls the pressure at which the supply means directs processing solution through the openings of the conduit. An advanced continuous loop transport strip is wrapped helically around the stationary conduit and the web is inserted between the strip and the conduit. The web is pushed against the strip by the outwardly directed liquid from the conduit and the web becomes adjoined to the strip under the influence of liquid cohesion produced by liquid sandwiched between the web and the transport strip.
It is desirable that in the developing station, photosensitive material be not only developed by the deposition of a continuously uniform layer of the processing fluid upon it, but also be cleaned by removing the non-hardened emulsion from its photosensitive surface. Hence, it is important that the developing station provides an applicator capable of gently removing the non-hardened emulsion from the surface of the photosensitive material and of subsequently depositing a metered amount of processing fluid on the photosensitive material during the complete processing time. These problems of achieving a uniform coating of the developing fluid and a gentle cleaning of the surface of the photosensitive material highlight the importance of the structure and the design of the applicator assembly which are essential and critical to the processor system in which the applicator is used.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator assembly in which a support of an open-celled pad is so mounted that it rides almost freely above the processing fluid and the pad makes contact with the photosensitive material to a degree regulated by the hydraulic pressure of the developing fluid.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved applicator assembly having an oscillating applicator in contact with the foamed pad in a manner that no shifting may occur between the oscillating applicator and the pad supported by the applicator.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an applicator which serves as a manifold to distribute the developing fluid through the applicator and hence through the pad to the surface of the photosensitive material passing under it.